Little Big Trouble
by arianapeterson19
Summary: A collection of one shots about the adventures of the young Guardians-with my own take on it, as usual. Includes lots of fluff, feels, and anything else that seems like it would be interesting.
1. You want me to do What?

He wasn't sure how he let himself get talked into it, but there he was, glaring at the moon through the oversized picture window while five young Guardians sat on the couch, looking up at him. North had been experimenting when his workshop exploded in a colorful smoke, leaving behind five young, confused, shockingly human Guardians with no memory of who they were past their names. That was how Phil found them an hour later.

North was twelve, running around the room, shouting about all of the amazing things he was discovering, his jet black hair bobbing around in excitement. Sandy was sitting on the work table, small for a nine year old, silent, and watching North's actions with interest. His skin was naturally tanned but glowed like the moonlight he usually worked under, his hair shimmering golden in the light. Tooth was chasing after North, talking a mile a minute. He hair was long, sun streaked brown and flying with her movements. Bunny was seven, tall and solid for his age, his rust colored hair sticking out at all angles, and he sat on the couch, ignoring his peers for favor of inspecting a boomerang. Jack, it seemed, was the only one to keep his snow white locks and at four was terribly undersized. He had taken to hiding under the desk in the corner, away from the noise and trampling feet.

Upon seeing the chaos, Phil let loose a bellow of frustration; the last thing he needed was to have five rambunctious little Guardians underfoot with no end in sight for when they might change back.

"Shut up!" yelled Bunny, glaring at the yeti. "You're scaring the little guy."

Phil blinked in surprise. He hadn't even noticed the youngest Guardian and certainly hadn't expected Bunny to say anything to him. Jack, for his part, seemed to curl in on himself more. Bunny sighed, shaking his head at Phil, and slid off the couch. He approached Jack slowly on his hands and knees but Jack forced himself back into the corner even more.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund," said Bunny softly. "But you can call me Bunny. What's your name?"

Jack blinked up at him with his owlishly large eyes but remained silent. He did, however, quit trying to become one with the wall.

"Don't be like that, mate," said Bunny with a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"That's Jack," said North, glancing momentarily over his shoulder. "He's naughty."

Jack's eyes watered but he bit his bottom lip to keep them from overflowing.

"And you're a right arse," replied Bunny.

"Oh, that's a naughty word!" said Tooth. "You shouldn't say naughty words."

"Jack, why don't you come on out here? It's much more fun than under that desk."

Ten minutes of patient coaxing and bribing later and Jack had finally ventured out to join the other four Guardians who had settled on the couch, flinching every time Phil moved or North spoke. He still hadn't said a word. Another yeti burst into the room, the wooden door hitting the wall with a bang. That was the undoing of Jack, who launched into tears-silent tears-, sobs wracking his small frame. Bunny rolled his eyes but pulled Jack onto his lap. The undersized child looked up at Bunny in alarm before recognizing him as the one from the desk who had called the big boy that said Jack was naughty a bad word. The yeti's began grumbling together, their growls and yips causing Jack to bury his face into Bunny's chest, as if that would protect him.

"I'm hungry," announced North. "I want something to eat. Do you have any cookies?"

"Those are so bad for your teeth," said Tooth, making a face. "What about some sugar free cookies?"

"Phil, where's the fat man?" asked Pitch, strolling through the open door. "I was on my way to terrorize Jack a bit when the Man in the Moon told me to try here. Why that sod is helping me out, I haven't the foggiest, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It seems all of your Guardians are missing though, because I just waltzed in here and no one tried to stop me. So tell me, my overly intelligent animal, what have you done with my favorite play things?"

The moon appeared, it's light illuminating Pitch's pale grey features.

"No way!" snapped Pitch, sparing the young Guardians a glance before glaring up at the moon. "Not going to happen. I know what i said but this?"

The moon glowed brighter in response.

"Fine," sighed Pitch, which sounded only moderately less like a growl than before. "But you had better hold up your end of the deal, old friend. After this, we're even."

Pitch rubbed a hand over his face wearily before turning fully to look at the Guardians on the couch.

"Hello," said Pitch in an unhappy mumble. "I'm Pitch and, according to the Man in the Moon, I'm your glorified babysitter."

"I'm twelve, I don't need a babysitter," said North defiantly.

"You still need an adult in your life, brat," snapped Pitch. "And if this is the only way Manny will promise me believers, then I'll take it but that doesn't mean I have to take lip from a preteen like you."

Jack whimpered softly in reaction to Pitch's tone. Bunny patted his head gently.

"Stop scaring Jack," said Bunny.

"You're a little spitfire, aren't you?" said Pitch with interest as Bunny glared fearlessly up at him. "Oh I like you."

"Excuse me," said Tooth sweetly. "We're rather hungry."

"So?"

"So feed us," said North with as much attitude as he could muster.

Pitch raised an eyebrow but motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen. Tooth chattered at Pitch's elbow, oblivious to the fact that the Nightmare King was not listening. Sandy, on the other side of Pitch, skipped along contently, unconcerned with the turn of events. North was exclaiming about all of the amazing inventions whizzing about the main workshop, pointing as the yeti's stared back at their young master. Bunny walked last, eyeing the area with interest, Jack clinging to his hand. Bunny wasn't sure why he felt se protective of the young boy, but he did. It was probably the fact that Jack was so small, closer to a two year old than a four year old. Jack merely held on to Bunny's hand and toddled along as fast as he could to keep up.

The kitchen table was much too tall for Jack and slightly too tall for Bunny, who had to jump to get on the seat. When he turned to backJack, he found the boy had scaled the chair with ease, blinking up at Bunny with those eyes that made him feel like he was drowning.

"You're a quick little bugger," said Bunny with a smile. "What are you hungry for? Do you like carrots?"

Jack made a face, scrunching his button nose in distaste, looking adorable.

"This is surreal,: said Pitch as he rummaged around in the stainless steal industrial sized ice box. "Guardians who don't want to kill me, yeti's not trying to strangle me, and a Jack Frost who doesn't talk."

One of the many elves teetered across the table with a tray of cookies. Jack scrambled up without hesitation, fascinated with the belled creature just barely smaller than him. Jack followed, oblivious of his other surroundings, until he found himself on the edge of the table, falling off. He hit the ground with a nasty smack, followed by a second of utter silence, before Jack let out a piercing shriek.

"Bunny!" screamed Jack, eyes closed as tears forced their way out.

Pitch stood, shocked, more surprised at how his heart, the one he hadn't been convinced he still had, clenched in fear when Jack had fallen, then in guilt when the boy cried out.

Bunny was at the boy's side in an instant, the others gathering around as well, concerned for the sobbing child. Bunny carefully gathered Jack into his arms, letting the little boy cling to him as he screamed, rocking slowly to try and sooth him. North glared at Pitch as if it was somehow his fault and Pitch threw his hand in the air in frustration, not at all sure that any amount of believers were worth this trouble.

This was not starting out well at all.

***Hello! This is going to be some one shots about the adventures of young Guardians! It gets it's own story because it doesn't quite fit in my other one shot story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Always- Ari**


	2. Bathtime

In theory, bedtime should not have been difficult. In theory, the children would change into pajamas, brush their teeth, and then fall asleep. In theory, it should have been even more simple because one of the children was the Tooth Fairy. In practice, it was a whole other ball game.

"Jack, you have to change out of those clothes," said Pitch for the eleventh time. "Come on, these pajamas are blue. You like blue."

Under the couch, Jack shook his head stubbornly as Pitch gave a growl of frustration. Tooth and North wee running around playing tag, their shrill laughter echoing through the enormous spare bedroom. Sandy was already asleep on the armchair and Bunny wasr sitting on the couch, smirking at Pitch's failed attempts at getting Jack to listen. The seven year old found the entire thing amusing.

"Jack, so help me, I will stuff you in the dryer and set the cycle to high if you do not come out here right now and change," said Pitch.

"Oh, now you've done it," said North with a chuckle.

To all of their surprise, Jack did not start to cry. He crawled out from the couch, took the pajamas, and ran to the bathroom to change. The door stayed open, true to most four year olds lack of modesty. When he emerged, he meekly stood in front of Pitch, head down, trembling. Pitch could feel the fear rolling off the young boy and when he raised one lanky hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Jack visibly flinched. Suddenly, Pitch understood.

"Jack, I'm not going to hit you," said Pitch softly. "I may be harsh but I'm not evil."

Jack didn't respond, his shaking increasing to a disturbing level but he still did not cry.

"What is it, Jack?" said Pitch softly. "What do you want? Answer me."

"Bunny," whispered Jack, his voice shuddering in time with his body.

Bunny picked Jack up and carried him over to the nest of blankets and pillows he had created near the fire. North dragged a large comforter over and settled down on the outskirts of the nest protectively. Tooth jumped onto the couch.

"Are you going to read us a story?" asked Tooth, squirming to get comfortable.

"No," said Pitch flatly.

"Whatever," said Bunny, smoothing Jack's hair out from under his nose. "Leave. Everyone else always does. We don't need you."

"I believe you," said Pitch with a slight nod.

The Nightmare King set up camp on the day bed in the corner. He believed young Bunny when the boy said he didn't need Pitch. He knew out of all of the young Guardians, Jack and Bunny had a shot at making it on their own. Looking at them now, Pitch found it difficult to see them as a threat or the self centered beings they normally were. They almost looked cute when they were asleep. North was still a pain, self righteous, but at least he had a reason. Tooth had only changed in the fact that she was grounded. Sandy was the same. Bunny was cute the way he seemed annoyed at Jack's antics but never complained. Jack was downright adorable and if Pitch could just get him to say something other than Bunny, it would be great.

Pitch fidgeted again, then got up with a sigh. He took the mattress off the stand and put it on the floor; he knew what was found under the bed.

(break)

"We have to go to school," said North the next morning. "We have to learn and socialize and create things."

"Yeah," agreed Tooth, nodding eagerly besides North, appealing to Pitch "We should be around kids our own age."

"That's cute and all, but it's summer most places, so no," said Pitch, mixing a pot of oatmeal in the kitchen.

"It's too cold," grumbled Bunny from his place at the table. "I don't want to stay here. Can't we go somewhere else?"

Jack had foundation bowl of flower in one of the lower cabinets and was happily throwing it at Pitch's back, making a total mess, much to Sandy's amusement.

"Where is the little devil?" demanded Pitch as he finished making oatmeal.

"You don't want to know," laughed North.

Pitch turned slowly and found a grinning Jack as his feet, covered in flower and clearly thrilled with himself. Silently, Pitch counted to ten, pulling in his temper and reminding himself that Jack was four and didn't know any better. It was difficult with the impish grin on the toddlers face.

"Come on, Jack," said North with another chuckle. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jack followed North happily, trying to keep up with the preteen, trailing flour particles after him like a ghost slug trail.

"North did warn us that Jack is naughty," said Tooth by way of explanation.

"North is an arse," snapped Bunny.

"That's a naughty word!"

"Bunny, go to the corner for a break," sighed Pitch, rubbing his temples. "I need coffee."

"Coffee stains your teeth," said Tooth in a disapproving tone.

Bunny grumbled about North being an arse whether or not it was a bad word, but stood in the corner by the door to pout. Pitch set two steaming bowls of goopy oatmeal in front of Sandy and Tooth. The girl wrinkled her nose delicately at the mess in distaste while Sandy dug in with gusto. Pitch ignored them both and set about making coffee.

Then the screaming started.

"What now?" groaned Pitch.

All four ran to the source of the noise to find a panicked North attempting to calm a hysterical Jack in the bathroom near the filled tub.

"Jack please," begged North. "Stop screaming."

Jack looked about in fear, searching for a way to escape, when his eyes fell on the crowd near the door. He sprinted over to them, away from North and the tub that had little bits of steam wafting off of it. He fell into Bunny, calming minutely but only enough to turn his screams of fear into sobs.

"What happened?" demanded Pitch, glaring at North.

"I don't know," cried North in frustration. I just finished filling he bathtub and told him it was almost time to get in the water when he started screaming."

"Jack, do you not like baths?" asked Tooth gently.

Jack shook his head against Bunny's chest.

"Okay, no bath," said Bunny. "You don't have to take a bath. We'll just wash your face and hair in the sink and change your clothes, sound good?"

Jack nodded numbly and allowed Bunny to pick himself up off of the ground, hoisting Jack up as he did.

"We have got to make a list of things Jack doesn't like," said Pitch. "I'm getting too old for this."


	3. Hide and Seek and Snowstorms

A week after Pitch arrived at the Pole found them in an intense game of hide-and-seek. Jack was it, searching for the others as best he could. Suddenly, he saw an open door and before any of the not-so-well hidden Guardians could stop him, he ran out the door into the growing storm.

"Seriously?" growled Pitch, stepping out from behind the overstuffed red armchair.

The wind howled fiercely as Jack laughed, enjoying how the snow whipped through the air around him as if it were trying to pick him off the ground. A particularly strong blast of wind came close, knocking Jack on the ground, snowy powder filling his face, causing him to splutter indignantly. All of a sudden, Jack realized he was alone, cold, and couldn't see the Pole for all the snow.

"Bunny?" called Jack timidly, but the wind snatched the sound and carried it away. "Sanny?"

Jack didn't like being alone. He was always alone and bad things happened.

He took a few steps in one direction before he fell again, shivering. When the wind took advantage of his prone position and shoved him into the snow again, Jack didn't fight it. Instead, the small boy curled up into a minuscule ball, attempting in vain to hold on to what little body heat he had left. That was how Pitch found him eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds later.

"Jack, there you are!" exclaimed the Nightmare King.

Pitch quickly scooped the boy up, alarmed not only at how light he felt but also at the lack of fight that Jack put up. Normally, Jack only let Bunny or Sandy hold him, so for him to allow Pitch to tuck him into the man's jacket, out of the wind, without so much as a peep, was cause for concern.

By the time Pitch stumbled back into the Pole, the Big Four (who were more accurately called the Little Four but that was besides the point) were frantic.

"You were gone for ages!" screeched Tooth, flitting around anxiously.

"Did you find him?" demanded Bunny and North at the same time.

"Get a blanket," said Pitch, brushing past yeti's and elves alike in his march to the library, the near frozen Jack's mop of white hair peaking out from his grey jacket.

Pitch sat down as close to the fire as he could, rocking Jack slowly as the boy slowly, painfully, returned to awareness.

"Give him to me," said Bunny, sitting in front of the fire as well.

Pitch was about to protest when Jack spoke up.

"B-b-bunny," whimpered Jack, teeth clacking together in a way that made Tooth cringe.

"Right here, Jacky," said Bunny softly, taking the shaking child from their assigned caretaker.

"W-w-why," stuttered Jack, curling into Bunny's chest. "Why you n-not co-co-come f-fine m-m-m-me?"

"I'm sorry buddy," said Bunny, letting North drape a fluffy orange blanket around the two of them. "Pitch went after you but I had to stay here in case you came back."

"I d-don wan-wanna be a-a-alo-one again. D-don make me!"

Sandy sat nearby with a tray of hot chocolate, patting the ground nest to him for North to join. Tooth paced restlessly, checking the fire, adjusting the blanket, fidgeting in general. Pitch was struck by how they had all fallen into roles that formed a mess of a family. They took care of each other, Jack held them together, and Pitch wasn't sure what his role was in the makeshift family and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out for fear that it was expendable.

"Uncle Pitch, thank you for finding Jack," said North softly.

"Uncle?" said Pitch, surprised.

"I'm going to get a hot water bottle," announced Tooth. "Do you want one as well, Uncle Pitch?"

"Um, sure," said Pitch slowly.

Uncle, he could settle for that.

(break)

"Tired," whined Jack, sounding as miserable as he felt just before he sneezed again.

Bunny had fallen asleep by the fire with Jack curled up against him, sniffing and coughing as a result of his adventure in the blizzard.

"If you take this medicine you'll feel better and get to sleep some," said Pitch, offering Jack a spoonful of think, sticky red medicine.

Jack scrunched his nose in distaste but the effect was ruined by the coughing fit that followed the action. Bunny twitched in his sleep.

"Come on, Jack," said Pitch, exhaustion lacing his tone. "We've been at this for an hour."

"Here," yawned North.

The twelve year old scooped up the sick toddler who promptly snuggled into his chest, Jack's sick state making him less guarded and more cuddly than normal. North took the spoon and coerced Jack into swallowing the foul tasting medicine. Jack spluttered in disgust and whimpered but eventually fell asleep as North rocked him, meandering around the room, talking softly to sooth the sickly boy.

"We can't stay here," said North quietly to Pitch, careful not to wake Jack. "This place is too dangerous for a child."

"And where exactly do you suggest we go?" said Pitch in irritation.

"Don't you have a place of your own?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow at the preteen.

"My place isn't much better than here," said Pitch. "Somehow, it's less appropriate and even more dangerous than this place."

"Then start looking for a new place because we can't stay here anymore."

"Go to sleep, I'll figure it out."

North put Jack down next to Bunny. The littlest Guardian turned into Bunny's warm, seeking it out to combat his fever chilled body. North pulled a pillow from the couch and placed it on the ground, falling asleep next to Sandy, leaving Pitch yet again as the only soul awake in the room. Soon, even he fell asleep, sprawled across the couch. Phil peeked in to check on them an hour later and, finding everyone fast asleep, pulled the orange blanket more firmly around Bunny and Jack, placed a blue grey fleece blanket around Pitch, and threw another log on the fire before he left.


End file.
